I Survived an FMA Game Show!
by Mei Fire
Summary: In the heart of Amestris, FMA fans will compete in a gameshow! There will be drama, laughter, and so much more! But only 1 winner to take home 1 million dollars and have the right to say "I survived a FullMetal Alchemist game show!" Attendance sheets OUT!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, nor do I own the show "I Survived a Japanese Game Show!" (though I wish I do...)

**Mei Fire: READ THIS!! **ALRIGHTY THEN, time for a little info. For all of you people that don't know the show (you sad, deprived children D: ) "I Survived a Japanese Game Show!", it's about a couple of people (I forgot how many participants there are) who are going to attend a reality show...Only to realize that they're gonna play in a crazy japanese game show! The participants are then split into teams with silly names like Green Monkey (kick ass team btw. THEY BETTER WIN THIS SEASON!), and both teams are to battle each other in wacky games (ex. Feed your team mate a mochi ball while running on a super fast treadmill. Once fed, you drop down and fall into a pit of flour). Yaddah, yaddah I'll explain more rules during the story.

**OKAY**, the story starts off as this: You (as a fan girl/boy of FMA) recieve a letter one day. Upon opening it, it says that you have won free tickets to attend an anime convention as a guest of honor (along with other people) for a few weeks (HELLS YAH), and a chance to win a million dollars! As long as you fill in the papers correctly **(you CAN get rejected if you don't)**, you will be provided with food, shelter, and other neccessities. You are skimming through the letter and papers, and it sounds a bit fishy. BUT, you shrug if off and fill in the application. After all, who would turn down a free trip to the anime convention?

**Please send your application to me either by review or private message. Note that I ****will not accept applications by anonymous reviewers.**

Name: (nickname is okay)

Alias: (Your account name or something crazy)

Age:

Gender: (this part of the application was missed, 'cause I'm stupid and forgot to put this in. Thanks TwilightStorm1993 for pointing that out! xD)

Your number 1 favorite character: (Don't say 'I don't know, I love 'em all!')

Your 2nd favorite character:

The character you hate the most: (Only 1 character please)

Appearance: (ex. Hair, eyes, blah blah blah)

Description: (overall, how is your nature?)

Height:

Likes and Dislikes: (Yes, this is very, very neccessary. Trust me.)

**I will need at least an even amount of players (preferably 10, but I can only dream), but once I get at least 2 or 3 applications (via review or private message), I will start off the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mei Fire: **Hello! Since I have gotten the requirement of more than 3 (gives out a crazy "HUZZAH!") applications filled out, I can continue on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **This will be the last time I shall say this; I do not own FMA (sadly) nor do I own the (awesome) show "I Survived a Japanese Game Show!" In this chapter, I make a reference to the movie "Unaccompanied Minors", which I also do not own.

--

**Chapter One**

The unaccompanied minors

--

Clutching the handle of my traveling bag in one arm and my laptop brief case in another, I waited at the airport with much anxiety. It felt like a whole colony of butterflies were flying wildly inside my guts. I even got more nervous by the fact that my mom was showering me with kisses on the cheek and suffocating me in a tight death grip hold she calls a "hug".

"My baby! Going alone on an airplane! I'm so proud!" Mwah! Mmmwaaah! More kisses planted on my face which, quite apparently, had a lot of lipstick smudged all over. Usually, when a child is parted from their parents, he or she will start bawling and crying from the feeling of insecurity, loneliness, and loss.

But oh ho, not me. I wanted to get away from this crazy lady ASAP.

"Mommy, if you keep kissing and hugging I'm gonna miss my flight..." I say. I wanted to scream that statement at my mom, but being raised to be respectful and know their place, I kept my voice as low as possible. My dad patted me on the shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. Probably due to the fact that I'm now covered with Rouge Red lipstick and that this woman won't let me go. My older brother Rem could care less about my departure, and I know this because his face is glued to his DS. However, my little brother Jeff is laughing his face off. He tries oh so hard to control his laughing, but boy his face has turned redder than any tomato I've seen in my life.

"G-good luck on wha..." Snirk, giggle,"...Whatever you're doing at the weeaboo convention!" Jeff gives out another holler and starts to hyperventilate for air. Hearing Jeff's crazed laughter, mom releases me (thank God) and yells at him. Something about respecting people older than you, but I ignore that rant. I've heard it far too many times. Rolling my eyes, I proceed to hug my family members one by one (though I give my mom a pat on the shoulder in fear of getting showered with kisses and hugs for another whole hour) and bid them farewell.

Walking down the hall towards the metal detectors, I stop for a second and look back. I see my family waving at me (but my mom is flailing her arms around like the mad woman she is), and the mob of butterflies come back to life within my stomach.

I already feel homesick.

Mentally slapping myself, I continued my tread towards the metal detector on the carpeted floor. _This was no time to go back crying to mommy and daddy!_ I scream in my head. _You already signed the papers and junk. Quit getting these second thoughts, you indecisive idiot!_

I notice that the employee at the metal detectors looks at me weirdly, and I yet again mentally slap myself. The lipstick! It's still all over on my face!

"First time flying alone?" He asks. I nod, and he gives out a hearty laugh as he pats me with the hand-held metal detector gadget. "I feel your pain. When I was twelve, my mom kept clinging onto me until I finally got on the plane!"

I furrow my eyebrows as he finishes scanning. I'm not reassured by the fact that another person had a crazy mom, much less the level of crazy magnitude my mom is in. Grabbing my luggage, I made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom (which wasn't quite far) and washed away the traces of my mom from my face. Now that I'm cleaned and dried up, I continue my walk towards...What was it again? I think it was Terminal A5...Yeah it was A5. How could I forget? My dad had reminded me multiple times and my mom kept screaming it at my face on the way to the airport.

An old-ish and grumpy looking lady in uniform calls me over and asks if I'm an unaccompanied minor. Nodding, I didn't expect her to give me a really long groan. She turned around and screeched; "UNACCOMPANIED MINOR. **WE NEED A CHAPERONE HERE!**"

Almost everyone in the building stopped to look at me and the woman. Not being use to so many eyes set upon me, I looked down onto the floor and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. _Quit staring, quit staring, quit staring...!_

Another lady in uniform runs up to me, and the pause in the air goes away. As everyone starts walking again, the lady puts on a name tag necklace and gives me a sheepish smile. "Hey there, my name's Kat Peterson, and I'll be your chaperone towards your destination. What terminal are you going to?" I smile, and tell her. She seems nicer than that old-ish woman that called me an unaccompanied minor. "Alright, onto A5, shall we?" We start walking, and I tail right behind her. I take the tag of my name tag and look at it. My smile falls a little.

**UNACCOMPANIED MINOR**

Just a few steps and the same crazy old lady hollers, "HEY, KAT! WE GOT MORE!"

I mutter something incoherent under my breath, and I know Kat tried to act as if she didn't notice the gibberish coming from my mouth. We walk back to the old-ish lady, who is standing besides two girls, one young and one older. Sadly, they're both taller than me. (Did I mention my little brother is way taller than me? Such shame...) The younger girl has long, red hair that had a tint of gold blond, and it looked nice with her skin and her big emerald eyes.

The other girl was taller than me and the red haired girl, though she did not surpass the old-ish lady's height. (She's a freaking giant!) Though, I shouldn't call this person a "girl"...She looked more of a young adult. She, too, had red hair, though it wasn't tinted with any other colors. Her hair was shoulder length and nicely layered a bit, and it perfectly went with her blue eyes.

As I stared and mesmerized at the two pretty red heads (compared to my dead, Sadako hair), Kat promptly proceeded to put on the name tags labeled **UNACCOMPANIED MINOR**. The young girl accepted it without a fuss. However, the other girl is a different case...

She started arguing with the old-ish lady, saying that she's not a minor. "I'm seventeen! I'm not a minor, and I'm perfectly capable of walking to the terminal by myself!"

This did not phase the old-ish lady. Instead, old-ish lady gives out an ugly snort and says, "Tell me that when you're one year older!"

The young adult is seething her teeth, but does nothing. Instead, she inhales and somehow she has a whole new expression. In a calm voice she turns to Kat, "Alright then, shall we go?"

Kat nods and gives a big, grateful smile to the young adult. Old-ish lady is baffled on how well the red head is taking the situation so calmly. The other girl and I can't help but smile. Well, I smile while the other girl giggles. I laugh mentally in my head.

We all walk together with Kat taking the lead and the rest of us following behind, with me in between younger red head and older red head. Kat gives us a glance and a smile. "I've never introduced myself to you to." She says. Although I'm staring at her back and not at her face, I'm pretty sure she's smiling. "My names Kat Peterson. What are your names?"

Older red head goes first. "My name's Megan."

Younger one second. "You can call me Lane!" I smile at Lane's name. Although it's uncommon, it sounds pretty and smooth...

"My name is Camellia," I say.

"Well," Kat says, "It's nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid we're going to have to part." She smiles and points to the waiting area, and I notice on the wall in bold, black text is **TERMINAL A5**.

The three of us big Kat farewell, and we choose our seats near the window. Luckily, it's partly cloudy today so the sun won't be scorching our backs.

--

Alright, it ends here. Sort of short, but I didn't know how to continue...The people introduced in the story (minus Kat Peterson and the old-ish lady) are Twilightstorm1993 (Lane), Inbi (Megan), and me (Camellia). Sonar, I promise you'll make an appearance in the next chapter! After all, you're not a minor, amirite? (I've always wanted to pull of the unaccompanied minor thing...ehhehehe!) Sally Elric, you too will be in the next chapter since your review came in once I finished this chapter. D:

**NOTE; **I still need more applications filled out! 5 slots are still open! Remember, I will not accept them if you're an anonymous reviewer.

-Mei Fire


End file.
